


Ascendent

by TheBizarreKaar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal Instincts, Begging, Biting, Dominance, Forced Eye Contact, Groping, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hunters & Hunting, Licking, M/M, Pheromones, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Predator/Prey, Reunions, Rough Kissing, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Strength Kink, Submission, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voice Kink, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreKaar/pseuds/TheBizarreKaar
Summary: Kakashi can't seem to keep himself from losing control. Naruto doesn't exactly help in the long run. In fact it's almost like... He wants him to lose his control. To allow his primal instincts to run wild.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 47
Kudos: 229





	1. Hors d'oeuvres

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing that came to mind when I was watching Naruto the Movie : Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom. Enjoy :)

Its was a hot, sweltering heat that made Naruto sluggishly drag his feet across the desert floor. Naruto sighed obnoxiously, when Sakura and Lee acted as if the sun's overbearing rays weren't causing them exhaustion. Who cares if they had summer uniforms? He was drenched in sweat, and they still haven't met up with the client. Luckily for him the rendezvous point was just up ahead, according to Rock Lee anyway.

It was a B-rank mission. To protect and guard an important figure. It seemed simple enough but Naruto knew better than to trust it at face value. They were traveling through a desert for god's sake. He raised a hand to shield his eyes and saw movement along the horizon.

At least he thought he did, it was hard to see with the haze of the air. Sweat dripped from beneath his hitai-ate, staining the dark fabric. And in the corner of his eye he could see Kakashi stiffen subtly, glancing at the perspiring sweat. _**Strange**_.

Correct in his assumption, a long winding caravan broke throught the mirage. He lost count of the quantity of coaches after the twentieth one. Whoever it was, what could all that luggage be for? It looked to be enough to fill the entire Leaf Village. horses pulled the carriages past them and the slight breeze felt heavenly against his burning skin.

He was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts, when a plump man started speaking as he struggled to fit through the tight entrance of the wagon. 

"I saw so many wonderful things in all the lands we visited, I had to have them! So I just kept buying and buying, and before I knew it, I ended up with all this!" The man giggled as he approached the team and Naruto couldn't help but groan to himself.

'This is the guy we have to escort? Are you freaking kidding me?' Naruto could already tell that this mission was going to be a major pain. 

"I am the prince of the Land of the Moon. I'm Michiru. And you I take it-" The man started introducing himself until Kakashi finished his inquiry.

"Are from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, your majesty. I'm Kakashi Hatake, I'm the squad leader. This is Naruto Uzumaki." The silver haired man said, lifting his hand to gesture at his student, yet keeping his gaze directed at the prince. 

He barely glanced at him the entire day, save for a few glimpses when he thought Naruto wasn't paying attention. It wasn't any different from normal. But the way he switched from ignoring him to secretly watching him, was starting to get on Naruto's nerves.

"How do you do?" Naruto said, and then peered over towards his teammates briefly, as his sensei intoduced Sakura and Rock Lee as well. "The four of us are your escorts. We are here to see you safely home to your kingdom." Kakashi exclaimed, finally glancing over to look at the blonde to his right. He quickly looked away in shock when his grey eye met fierce blue. 

He clenched his fingers into fists, deliberately keeping himself from looking in Naruto's direction. He was releasing potent pheromones, and Kakashi was trying his hardest not to react. It had started the moment they stepped onto the sandy flats. 

Naruto was pretty unaware of his predicament, yet continued to send him curious glances that were seriously testing his patience. It wasn't enough that his golden skin was glistening deliciously. Kakashi wanted to throw caution to the wind, and lick those drops of sweat that beckoned. But this was his student, and there were others present. 

"Well, I can see I'm in good hands!" Prince Michiru said as he casually walked up to the pink haired kunoichi. "Well hello! Aren't you the pretty one! Far too pretty...to be a ninja." He said as he looked Sakura over. Naruto grimaced at the man's behavior. What a creep.

Kakashi gave the man a frosty smile, at the statement. While she may be a young girl, she was also trained to be a strong shinobi by one of the legendary sannin and was not one to underestimate. "Don't be deceived, she's well qualified." 

Prince Michiru blushed as he reached for Sakura's hand. "You don't say? Thank you! I'm glad you've come." Sakura accepted his extended hand in a friendly gesture. "Oh, that's all right, really." She said, smiling. Michiru took advantage of the gesture and encased her small hand in both of his, caressing it. "Oh! She's cute!" He giggled again.

Naruto and Lee tensed and jumped at the action. 'Who the hell does this guy think he is!' They both thought. They brought their fists up, ready to defend their teammate's honor. However Sakura tightened her grip brutally, crushing the prince's hand. Her master wasn't the strongest kunoichi for nothing. And she didn't just learn from her medical knowledge.

The prince's face went pale and he squealed in pain as he struggled to yank his hand out of her grasp. "Like you said, you're in good hands." Kakashi said mockingly, his gaze as cold as ice. 'Serves you right.' He thought as he watched Michiru wince in pain. "Oh I see, very impressive." The prince mumbled, trying to ease the discomfort in his hand. 

Suddenly something hit Naruto in the center of his headband and Naruto fell over. He stood back up bent at the knees, kunai out, ready for the incoming attack. "Defensive postions! Take cover, we're under attack!"

"In real life, you'd be dead." A voice said a short distance away. Naruto turned to see a boy a bit younger than himself. He held a bow, and from his stance, was the one who took aim at him. He sighed at the apparent lack of skill the team had.

"Father, are you sure about these people? They don't look like much of an escort. Especially not the short one." The kid sneered, moving to stand at the prince's side.

Kakashi felt it in the air before Naruto even so much as twitched at the boy's remark. It wouldn't end well if he didn't defuse the situation immediately. Naruto was volatile when someone dismissed his competence and the last thing they needed was Naruto attacking their client.

"Hey wait just a minute there you little-" Despite his reservations before, Kakashi grabbed Naruto and placed his hand roughly over his mouth in a desperate attempt to keep everything under control. He could feel Naruto's anger rising off of him in waves, and the heat only fueled his fragrant aroma to waft around him in heady clouds.

He struggled to keep a clear head, when the boy tried biting and licking his fingers to release him from his hold. The action only reinforced Kakashi's strength, a selfish desire to feel his teeth and tongue against his skin. He shuddered at the shock of arousal that delicious touch caused. He was going to feel the regret for this later on.

Naruto relaxed his body, exhausting himself from the heat and the close proximity of his sensei. His teacher was acting really weird today. And it was kind of strange all of a sudden that he felt more hot in places that Kakashi's hands had touched, than where the sun had tanned his skin.

His lips tingled when rough calluses rubbed against them, collected moisture dragging against his tongue. He wouldn't say it out loud, but the taste was sweet, like nectar. 

He looked up at Kakashi irritated, because why wasn't he releasing him yet. He had a kid to reprimand. He wouldn't let him make a fool of them. They were proud ninja, hailing from Konohagakure, one of the strongest villages of shinobi.

"I hope you'll forgive my son, Hikaru. He's in that mischievous stage that boys go through." Prince Michiru sighed, placing a protective arm around the boy. Hikaru gave the team a blank stare, repositioning his glasses. He gave Naruto an indignant smirk, at his restricted hold. The expression made Naruto squirm in agitation and fury.

Kakashi smiled tightly at the little brat. "Nice to meet you, Hikaru." The prince and his son turned and walked away, back to the wagon the boy had stepped out of.

Kakashi glanced down at the blonde boy in his arms, meeting those dark blue eyes that were glaring at him. He smiled darkly at the stubborn boy, when he bit one of his fingers a little too hard, drawing blood. He squeezed down, forcing Naruto's jaw open and slack against the palm of his hand.

"Just deal with it. Remember what Lady Tsunade said. If any harm comes to the prince, we'll have an international incident on our hands." He said firmly, gripping a little too harshly against the divets of Naruto's jaw. He released him, cautiously watching his eyes dilate, the blue swallowed by darkness. He wouldn't let the action break him. He was strong enough to withstand the temptation. He clenched his hands tightly, diverting his body and attention away from him, again.

Naruto whimpered as he massaged his jaw. His face felt like lava, the air burning his mouth and chin. He reached up and ripped the offending object from his hitai-ate. Kakashi was acting strange, and it was affecting him now too. It must be the weather, because what else would it be?

_____

The day went by without much incident, only a small group of bandits had attempted to steal the cargo being transported. Key word being attempted. To a Leaf shinobi, the attack was dispelled pretty quickly, something of that caliber was a piece of cake, embarrassingly so.

It was nighttime and they had set up camp. While the prince and his son ate lavishly in a warm cozy tent, the team of ninja ate in the darkness of the desert. The dropping temperature cooling the sweat on Naruto's body drastically, causing him to shiver uncontrollably. 

Kakashi ate in silence, keeping a large separation between himself and his team of genin. In any other normal circumstance he wouldn't have needed to, but the temptation was proving to be too great. He wanted to devour the blonde, ravage him. He desired to taste every inch, and his resolve was very close to shattering.

So he stayed as far away as he could. If he kept his distance, he wouldn't forget himself. He couldn't let himself lapse in judgement. It was still too early on the mission to allow himself such freedom. It would make him lose control. And that was dangerous. No, he wouldn't let himself have a taste yet. Later though, when there was no need for distance and walls, he would gladly let himself go.

Naruto was watching Kakashi from his perch. Sakura and Rock Lee had fallen asleep quite easily, yet the tension in his own body refused to give the boy reprieve. His muscles were stiff and try as he might, sleep evaded him. So he silently observed the man who stood just a few yards away.

Kakashi leaned against one of the wagons, surveying the area, keeping an eye out for things that go bump in the night. The evening was almost peaceful, if you called the heated glances that were directed at him...peaceful. He willed himself not to give in. He could wait. And wait he must. For he was not going to lose in the way of patience.

Yet...when their eyes met, it was an intense battle of control yet again. Kakashi fought the desire and overbearing lust that drummed in his veins at the seductive focus on his student's face. Finally he was able to divert his attention, when Naruto sneezed abruptly. The frigid air too cold on his body, and he wrapped his body in a thin blanket, shaking like a leaf.

Kakashi had refused to meet his eyes for the rest of the night, though it wasn't for the lack of trying. Naruto's penetrating stare bore holes in the side of Kakashi's head. It was a mystery if the boy had gotten a well rested sleep, because the silver haired jounin definitely didn't.

Naruto couldn't relax, when his sensei would stare at him like... _ **that**_. What was the reason for it? But he already knew...that he was acting really weird. So it didn't really disturb him as much as he might've thought. In fact he wanted him to look at him more. Yet he didn't quite understand why.

There was a strange shift growing between them, electrifying, and when their eyes would meet it caused his nerves to set alight. It made him hungry, desiring for him to keep him in his sights. It was selfish, yet Naruto didn't care. Nobody looked at him like this before, and Naruto found it addicting.  
_____

"So, Prince Michiru, I assume you plan on being king one day." Kakashi casually threw out. They were on the move again. For half a day at least, and boredom was quickly settling over him and his team. A result of safe travels he supposed, not a single person dared to approach the caravan, leaving the shinobi restless and on edge.

He felt the consuming fire beneath his skin, and yet it was tame under the heat of the humid desert air. He was grateful for the weather, yet he longed for the cool temperature of the night, where the blonde student behind him wasn't walking around like a decadent dessert, begging to be eaten.

"Oh yes, once my papa retires. Of course, he's in perfect health, so that won't be for awhile, and I'm in no hurry. My father sent me on this tour of the lands in order to, you know, broaden my horizons. Tell me, what kind of a king does the Leaf Village have?" Prince Michuru responded, filling the quiet atmosphere with his callow attitude. 

Naruto ignored the conversation in favor of trying to strike up one of his own with Hikaru. He was still feeling the swell of want from the night before, yet Kakashi had yet to acknowledge his piercing stare. 

However the damned brat refused to answer his questions. Why the hell was everybody ignoring him? It was starting to aggravate him and here he was going out of his way to be friendly, even after the kid was rude and disrespectful yesterday.

"We don't have a king. Our leader is called a Hokage. And she's a very remarkable woman, a shinobi." Kakashi stated, as if it were common knowledge, despite the village being hidden deep in the Land of Fire.

"Is the title of Hokage passed down from generation to generation?" Prince Michiru asked naively, his only information being the kingdom from which he inherited. Kakashi sighed in response.

"No, the title goes to whoever's best at securing the peace and harmony of the village, no matter who it might be...even this guy." At that Kakashi finally glanced back at Naruto briefly, quickly enough to get the boy's attention, yet not long enough to linger on the hypnotizing gaze directed at him.

If Naruto wasn't aware of the tension between them before, he was now, and he was getting sick of it. The maddening back and forth flirting glances, it was driving him insane.

"In fact, it's Naruto's dream to be Hokage some day. And in order to make that dream real he's willing to risk his life and push himself to the limit every day." The man continued, announcing his future goals, suddenly proud of his student. Yes he would gloat as much as he wanted. Such a hefty prize at the end, yet a noble one. 

And the journey along the way, that's what would make it remarkable. Not a hand given responsibility, but a hard earned one. One that Naruto would earn with his own blood, sweat, and tears. And that was the true nature behind every shinobi.

"Really? Impressive." the prince said in awe. Naruto smiled gleefully at being recognized by his sensei. "Nah, it's just what we do. You know, part of our training. Not that big a deal" Naruto replied modestly, downplaying the role him and his fellow shinobi had.

Hikaru, who had been silent the entire time had spoken without meaning to. And yet it was too late to take back what he said. "How stupid."

Naruto's calm demeanor took a nose dive, and he walked forward a tad faster matching the pace of the carriage. "What? Did you say something? I didn't quite catch that." Naruto was fuming. Nobody disrespects the title of Hokage and gets away with it. Especially little punks like this kid. 'Who does he think he is!'

Suddenly though Kakashi's hair stood on end when he felt a continuous wave of anger come off of his student at Hikaru's ignorant comment. 'Shit! Not again with this kid." Just as Naruto started screaming his head off, Kakashi grabbed him dragging him away from Hikaru. 

Kakashi licked his lips nervously as Naruto fought against him. As much as he want to touch him, this wasn't a situation that he wanted to be in. Much less, now that he was the recipient of Naruto's moodiness. He placed him down in the grass, blocking him from view.

He gripped his wrists relentlessly, forcing Naruto to do nothing but look him in the eyes. The intensity of their gaze caused Naruto to gasp, a voiceless whimper escaping him, barely louder than a breath. His knees buckled under him and only Kakashi's strong hold held up his limp body.

"Calm down, you hear?" Kakashi's steady, deep voice vibrated against his ears. And Naruto felt himself tremble at the overwhelming dominance that his teacher portrayed. The passionate gaze made him lose all ability to function when his eyes felt like they were being consumed by the force of their exchange. It made him feel vulnerable, yet not, when Kakashi held him like this. Like he was his master, and Naruto was more than obliging.


	2. Amuse Bouche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto finally returned from his training with Jiraiya. And the bond between him and Kakashi has been rekindled. And then some.

It's been a devastatingly long two and a half years. Waiting for him, for those piercing, yielding gazes. At long last he has returned to me. What will the outcome be at this reunion? Will he remember, those few instances, where he trembled in my arms? Or will he have forgotten, when in those few moments, we shared a deep unbreakable bond. 

It had been a boring couple of days. Nothing to do but wait around for **_him_** to return. The thought of him returning just makes it that much harder to control my impulses. I've tried everything I could think of to keep myself occupied, but it all became fruitless, when visions of those beckoning blue eyes flashed through my mind.

Tsunade called for me, and I knew it was time. He had finally stepped back into my life, and I could hardly keep myself from exploding. I made myself comfortable along the roof of the Hokage tower and awaited for that boy to come. The seconds were ticking away quickly, matching its beat, to the rhythm of my staccato heartbeat. 

"I have someone I'd like you to go up against. I've kept him off missions the last few days so he'd be ready for just this moment. You're opponent will be-" Lady Tsunade built up the atmosphere, only for everything to become anticlimatic when Shikamaru and Temari stepped through the doors behind them. 

Naruto suddenly felt the nerves in his body, when a small glimmer of hope reached him at a sudden realization. It must be _**him**_. It just has to be. He swallowed in nervous excitement when Tsunade pointed to the window. "Naruto, you won't find your opponent in here. He's out there." 

The last grain of sand was falling in a slow motion. As Naruto walked over to that window and opened it. It thudded mutely, connecting to the amassed collection of time that passed before them. And it was then that they felt that magnetic pull, as their eyes met once again.

"So, Naruto. You went and got all grown up." This boy was much older than he was when he left. Not an ounce of childlike features remained on his face. And for once Kakashi let himself admire the man that his student had become.

Naruto knew before he even dared open that window. That wall that had seperated him from the man that sat beyond it. He knew who it was. The one whom he shared a certain secret. They had kept it hidden since those few stolen moments. There was no doubt in his mind.

"Kakashi-sensei." His dark blue eyes penetrated his teacher's sole grey, stealing the very breath from his body. Kakashi didn't care, he refused to let himself look away from those smoldering sapphires. Yes. It was finally time to let go.

"Well, you haven't changed a bit, sensei." Naruto exclaimed as he leapt throught the window to join the man. He admired the graceful, lithe body that lounged along the wooden planks of the roof. The opened limbs that rested casually, no. Sensually against a supporting hand, leaning backwards in a daring invitation. 

Well as alluring as it was, it was a dangerous challenge, with the amount of audience that stood just a few feet from them. He could wait, he had learned that patience was a virtue. What was a few more moments? He would wait, as it would make for a much more fulfilling meal, later.

"Oh, wait a sec. Hang on, I got something for you, _**sensei**_. A little 'present'." Naruto spoke his name with a hint of flirty teasing, not enough to be caught by the others, but certainly enough to be picked up by Kakashi. Naruto shuffled through his supply pouch suspiciously. Causing Kakashi to narrow his eyes, the action only spurring on Naruto's lascivious glances. 'What kind of game are you playing at?'

Ah. It couldn't be...was this a sort of pretense? Perhaps a diversion was a bit necessary after all. He was almost about to lose his control, in just a few glimpses. All of his hard trained patience, gone without a second's thought. He allowed himself to divert his attention away from those hot burning eyes. And instead focused on the the book that was held out to him. A distraction worth a million.

'That coy vixen, luring me into a trap of my own making. He had me right where he wanted me. Well two could play at that game. It would be inevitable that those eyes would follow me to the brink. But I am a much more patient man that Naruto gave me credit for. After all, I didn't indulge at all when he tempted me before now. And I was a hard man to break back then.'

"So, shall we get started?" Kakashi said as he awaited for a reaction, standing up and allowing himself to brush his fingers just outside of Naruto's reach. He purposefully didn't allow himself to touch, just whispering against his aura. 

"Okay, you're right. You just got back Naruto. You must be tired. We'll give you a chance to rest first." How was that for a deception? He would pull just out of reach and pull him that much closer. And before he knew it, he would be ensnared, trapped with nowhere to go. His _**prey**_.

It was too easy goading him on like that. He would never change, but he liked him like that, such impulsive behavior, always keeping him on his toes. He smiled impishly under his mask, when Naruto took the bait.

"I'm not tired. I'm ready to go right now." Hook, line and sinker. He was back in the lead of their little game. He played right into Kakashi's hand. The man smirked and turned to leave. "No, you take it easy. I'll meet you both later at the training grounds. So long." He held his fingers up in a lazy salute and disappeared in a cloud of air. 

Naruto relaxed his posture finally. The tension was just starting to build. But this was only the beginning, who knows what Kakashi had hidden up his sleeves. He couldn't wait to find out. That gleam in his eye as he left couldn't have given him any more of a clue. He couldn't escape, and he knew it. He was being hunted by a master predator, and that was just the way he liked it.  
_____

Of course Kakashi would make him wait, testing his resolve. To see how much he could withstand, before he would break. But he had learned from the best at holding on. Wasn't that right, _**sensei**_?

Finally he appeared, and he was back to diverting his eyes at an attempt to stave off his appetite. But Naruto knew better than to expect him to starve himself. So he allowed him his trivial way of denying temptation. He learned more than patience over his long travels away from the village. 

He was alerted by the jingle of bells. How nostalgic, when he remembered the very first time Kakashi looked at him with that heated look. When he first touched him with those hands. And...the first time he felt a stirring of strange emotions that eventually led him down this dark path. The feeling of hunting something delicious enveloped him. And he couldn't help but imagine himself as his sensei, whose eyes never looked as deeper and seductive as now.

"Alright. Show me how far you've come. After all, you haven't given up yet, have you?" He was definitely trying to persuade Naruto to give him a taste, but he wouldn't be that easily fooled. He'll pretend that he was though, an easy deception, but he knew it would be useless either way.

"What the heck do you think I put myself through all this training for?" He sent him a sly smirk of his own, and Kakashi knew by the subtle change in his poised stance, that he was in for a real treat. He smiled gleefully. Exactly as he planned.

"The rules are the same as they were that first day. I don't care how you do it, just get these bells away from me. And remember-" Kakashi kept his eyes closed so that he wouldn't be inclined to peer into those fierce blue eyes. His voice however...was another matter entirely. The years have aged his raucous vocals to a deep and smoky timbre. It sent pleasant chills down his spine when Naruto spoke.

"-if we're not prepared to kill ya-" Naruto started only for Sakura to finish his sentence. "-we won't get the bells. We know." Kakashi had almost forgotten that Sakura was there to be honest. He had his sights solely on his blonde student, the tension so palpable, it could probably have been seen for miles. An active audience was also present, with the three guests hiding in the shadows.

"Exactly. Show no mercy if you ever hope to get these bells. You've got til sunrise tomorrow." He opened his eyes and focused his gaze on Naruto, emphasizing the impact of his words by a single shift of his eye. Naruto pulled his hitai-ate taut and gave his teacher a tenacious leer. Kakashi met his stare head on, and gave him a sardonic smile of his own.

"Okay, shall we get started?" He said as he closed the cover of the gifted book in his hand, allowing the sanctuary to be sealed away. He was finally backed into a corner. He had no choice but to meet Naruto exactly where he stood. No more time to delay any longer.

"Are you gonna be reading that stupid book the whole time, Kakashi- _ **sensei**_?" He chuckled mockingly, a jab at the first time they had this exercise no doubt.

"No he won't. I bet he already finished reading it." Sakura accused, as she tugged on her gloves, readying herself for the first explosive attack. Naruto smugly watched in anticipation, when Kakashi twitched at those words.

"Not quite, but I'm going to save that little pleasure for later." Naruto knew he wouldn't have been able to read the literature in its entirety. Yet he knew he had a different pleasure he was expecting. One that had been building for a very long time, and Naruto couldn't wait. He watched him with dark, hungry eyes when he returned the book to the confines of his supply pouch.

"Besides, I've got a feeling I'd better keep on my toes. It's a whole new ball game. _**This**_ time, it's serious." Yeah, Naruto knew that the game had already begun, the moment Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan. The hunt had started, and Kakashi was the prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally out of filler hell...for now. I've finally finished the first part of Naruto and have started Shippuden. I was started to wonder if I would ever finish. All of those filler episodes...it was just pure agony. Ughhhh.


	3. Apéritif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto thinks he knows what Kakashi really wants, but is Kakashi ready to give himself over?

They stood there, at a stalemate. Waiting for the other to make their move. Kakashi watched with a calm facade, while Naruto knew without a doubt that Kakashi was silently begging for him to move, so he could chase him. But that wasn't how this game was going to be played. No, he wouldn't play his role of the docile _**prey**_. He would hunt. Because deep down, they both knew it was what Kakashi really wanted.

Yet, Naruto made the first move despite himself, throwing a few shuriken at the silver haired man. Kakashi dodged them easily and held his body low to the ground, majestic and deadly, like an agile wolf. He returned the attack with a few shuriken of his own, and when Naruto dodged them as well, he threw more, trying to get an edge. However, Naruto summoned a clone and pulled himself out of the way just in the nick of time.

"Impressive." Kakashi muttered, it seemed the boy learned a few things while he was away. Still, he wasn't that skilled to avoid all of his attacks, so as Naruto aimed to land on the ground below, Kakashi leapt with a powerful stride and _**finally**_ allowed himself to touch. He restrained the wrist attached to the suddenly transformed giant shuriken. And gripped his blonde hair tightly, the strands tangled in his fingers. He yearned to pull, to listen to him cry out sweetly.

 _ **This**_. It was exactly what he missed after all those long years. The utter submission that would be granted as Naruto succumbed to the exchange of his power. How he wished for this. But it wasn't over yet. This was just a taste for what was to come. 

"That'll be enough of that." He dropped his voice huskily, letting the command out with a sharp tongue. Yet, he knew had spoken too soon when he felt the sharp end of a kunai press against his back. Ah, he stands corrected after all, what a pleasant surprise. 

'He's growing up, right before my eyes. Not only that, his timing with the shadow clone has improved as well.' He let a proud smile slip as he felt the excitement coursing through him. A real thrill kicked in, and he knew that the tides had turned in Naruto's favor. But the hunt had just begun and sunrise was still very far ahead.

"You've matured, haven't you, Naruto? However, you still have a ways to go. It's obvious you're as impatient as ever. You attacked before I even had a chance to say start. Now, let's do this properly." Kakashi was just testing him before, feeling out for that imprinted bond they shared. And to test his willpower of which he apparently had in spades. He closed both of his eyes, relying now only on his instincts. Now that he could finally let himself go.

"Ready? Start." He wasn't ready to part from the blonde at all, but he was ready to chase or be chased. The adrenaline like fire dancing in his blood. He disappeared in a cloud the second the words left his lips. Ah, he would crave the feeling of those silky strands in between his nimble fingers.  
_____

'You've had your shot. Now, it's my turn.' Kakashi thought to himself as he ambled through the forest. He was blindly searching for a hint of that intoxicating honeyed scent. It had lured him in and sent a surge of unbridled lust straight to the center of his core. And it left him delirious with want. This pursuit was becoming reckless, but sooner or later he would be rewarded.

The heady ambrosial trail led towards the trees and he caught sight of black and orange. 'There he is.' He heard the incoming metallic whistle of kunai and jumped to escape their aim. He kicked off of a nearby tree and rushed forward to strike against Naruto. Their weapons clashed together harshly, and Kakashi tossed three more kunai in his direction. But the blonde maneuvered around a branch to evade the attack and landed on the ground neatly.

They locked eyes and pure desire pulsed strongly between them. And Kakashi craved to touch that golden flesh. So under the excuse of taijutsu he rushed forward, yet Naruto seemed to have different ideas instead and avoided his reaching limbs. Such a tease he was. Did he want him to beg? That was out of the question. He wouldn't break... _ **yet**_.

After evading all of Sakura's attempts a landing a punch and narrowly missing a devastating blow that landed on an innocent tree, Kakashi watched as Naruto eagerly summoned his shadow clones. "Fine. Bring it." Kakashi punched all of the incoming clones that were charging at him with practiced ease. 

Suddenly one of them shouted. "Those bells are mine!" Kakashi growled at that, grabbing the wrist and whipping them over his head. He wasn't ready for this hunt to be over. He wasn't _**done**_ yet. He dispersed three more clones with Dancing Leaf Shadow; courtesy of Rock Lee.

Kakashi was growing more agitated as the night grew near. Naruto wasn't backing down at all and Kakashi was at a crossroad. "Now, where's the _ **real**_ one?" He wanted to caress the smooth skin of his student, not mow down his clones repeatedly.

"Right over here!" Naruto purred loudly, as he shot out of some nearby bushes. He charged forth at an alarming speed and Kakashi stood suddenly shocked at the _**very**_ familiar tiger seal that had been formed. 'I thought that was the end of me. In more ways than one.' He hummed, as he dodged out of the way. 

Naruto was just getting started. He wasn't going to let Kakashi just keep running away from him. The pursuit should be give and take, otherwise it just feels like he's preying on the weak. And Kakashi was definitely not weak by any means. The man just needed a little push in the right direction.

Naruto relaxed his body and let himself admire the outline of his sensei. He was the epitome of masculine perfection, his imposing stature made him shudder. The attractive way he guided his body, with a sense of purpose and power, yet in a way that didn't flaunt it. What he wouldn't give to feel that form flush against his.

He summoned well over fifty shadow clones and all at once ambushed the silver haired jounin. He wondered if he could make him lose control if he overwhelmed him enough. However Kakashi was too skilled at hand to hand combat and his clones were dispelled quickly.

'Now then, what should I do next?' Kakashi thought to himself.


	4. À Votre Goût

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi gets a taste of defeat. But revenge will be sweet.

Kakashi needed to get rid of Sakura. Her powerful punches were getting real sickening and he wanted to focus solely on the coquettish blonde. So like in their first bell test he used a genjutsu on her. He seperated his students and cast an illusion that tricked her into thinking she was seeing an injured adolescent Sasuke with Naruto standing right next to her, but in reality she was alone. He had to supress a rather surprising sadistic pleasure as he watched her flee in the opposite direction of him and his delicious student.

He turned his attention to Naruto, who was leaning behind a tree overlooking the path that was laid out in front of him. Kakashi patiently waited in the bushes with anticipation as Naruto lunged out from his lurking position. "He thinks he can just keep running away. I've been looking forward to this for **_years_**. He's going to have to beg me when I'm finally done with him." He chuckled darkly under his breath, as he swaggered down the path in his direction.

Kakashi sucked in a breath at the words. Heat blistered down his spine at the bold declaration. Oh, someone would beg alright. But it wouldn't be him, that's for sure. He stalked alongside his prey hiding just out of view, stealthily creeping just a step behind him.

"Heh, he dropped them." Naruto snickered, kneeling down to pick up the shining silver bells lying haphazardly on the ground. Upon a single touch he was yanked in the air by a rope snare that had been hidden from view.  
  
Kakashi casually escaped the bushes and approached his student hanging upside down by his ankle. He was at the perfect height for certain activities and a excited rush traveled straight to his core. "You see? You still fall for the same old tricks." He said as he crouched low to bring his face closer than necessary and to finally meet those wide coy blues. He reached his hand out to fist his hair, but before he could make contact his fingers were immersed in a dense cloud.

"Huh?" He barely had a chance to dwell on the fact that he was distracted by a mere shadow clone when the sweet drifting scent of pure ecstasy rushed in from his rear. "There's no way I'd fall for a dumb old trap like that!" Naruto hissed as he collided with flesh before Kakashi was tackled to the ground.

Naruto straddled the man and held his arms down staring sinfully at his capture. "I finally caught you **_sensei_**." He purred to Kakashi before he was wrestled underneath the silver haired jounin. "I think you meant to say I've got you, Naruto." Kakashi murmured seductively and grabbed both of Naruto's wrists in one iron grip. He used the other to yank his mask down swiftly and devoured the blonde's succulent pillowy lips.

Naruto's moans were vulgar and hot as Kakashi was tempted to open his mouth viciously. He bit down harshly and stole the very breath from his student's lungs as he chased after the flavor of sin. They battled for dominance, teeth clashing together and tongues twisting and writhing of their own accord. Naruto was down for the count as he succumbed to the captivating tumble of their bodies and the pleasant coiling fingers gripping his hair painfully tight.

When fireworks ignited at the brutal grinding of their arousals he knew. Naruto lost the moment the chase started. Kakashi was the veteran of their pursuit, and Naruto was late in the game. Yet he didn't mind, he was learning to be patient and he would get his just desserts.

"Tsk tsk, Naruto. I've taught you better than this." Kakashi huskily scolded him as Naruto came up for air. Naruto whimpered at the sharp tone, clenching his trembling thighs together at the sudden hot touch on his skin. Kakashi sucked a purpling bruise onto Naruto's neck, claiming him as his own. He suddenly drove his sharp teeth down clamping on the sensitive flesh at his mercy and sending shockwaves of euphoric aches throughout his core.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto screamed at the masochistic satisfaction that thrummed deep in his bones. He shivered at the sudden chill air that teased the perking nubs trapped under his fishnet shirt. Kakashi lowered his head to lave his tongue over sweet buds. Suckling and nipping until he heard the boy elicit an agreeable noise.

"Sensei...please" Naruto slurred wantonly, his mouth open as he sang with beautiful stuttering notes at every ghosting touch. His eyes glazed and stared directly with his soul begging for more. Kakashi was more than willing to comply and turned his attention to the boy's arousal. He gripped the throbbing length and tugged harshly starting at a brutal pace, ignoring how Naruto cried out pathetically at the touch.

Too soon, Naruto gasped, trying to catch his breath, as he spent himself all over Kakashi's fingers. To which Kakashi held out to his student in a silent demand. Naruto enthusiastically took his time to lick and suck at his filthy hand and sighed happily when Kakashi caressed his hair gently at the action.

Naruto leaned up to whisper in his teacher's ear and smirked before dispelling into a wisp of air. " _ **Gotcha**_." He had said before dangling his prize for Kakashi to glimpse as he substituted himself with a log of wood. Kakashi sat dumbfounded in shock wondering exactly what the hell just happened.

He was so sure he had the real Naruto, and not a shadow clone this time. Yet he failed to remember that his student had different means of escape at his disposal. Naruto must have swiped the bells when he wasn't paying attention, too busy feasting on his student's delectable body. That meant the challenge was finally over.

Kakashi could feel his lips twitch into a ghost of a smile despite himself. Naruto may have won the battle, but the war had only just started.  
_____

"From this day on, you'll be Team Kakashi." Tsunade declared as her and Shizune stood before the former members of Team Seven. "Team Kakashi?" Sakura questioned, curiosity suddenly calling to be satiated.

"That sounds pretty cool! So, what'll we be doing then?" Naruto spoke excitedly though only to mask the downright ecstatic glee brimming beneath the surface."It means, we'll be going on all of our missions together. You and I will be peers now." Kakashi said as he slithered a hand down to squeeze one of the tempting cheeks filling out his orange pants.

"Huh?" Naruto and Sakura both wore disbelief on their faces as they turned to look at their sudden dynamic change. Naruto whimpered at the sudden loss of warmth as Kakashi pulled his hand away.

"That's the long and the short of it. The days of sensei and student are past. We're Leaf shinobi, on equal ground. Got it?" Kakashi gave his new teammates a wry smile and Naruto's mind was filled with fantasies bordering on filthy. Enough to make a shrine maiden blush.

"Oh, I heard you plenty, **_Kakashi_**." Naruto smiled wickedly, already thinking of a way to turn the tables once again.


End file.
